


Fall into your sunlight

by Leafpool2



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafpool2/pseuds/Leafpool2
Summary: Zane's noticed you avoiding him and finds out why





	Fall into your sunlight

It was hard to tell for sure, but Zane was pretty sure you were avoiding him. The two of you had been hitting it off really well lately, you spent an awful lot of time together. Helping him cook (always appreciated), reading together in comfortable silence, and just talking about various interests both shared and not. You knew quite a lot about things he'd never even heard of before. Things he thought were quite fascinating. And seeing how your eyes lit up as you continued to get more and more enthusiastic about the topic was one of his favorite sights. He didn't know when he'd fallen for you, but he certainly had, and he had at least thought you might feel the same.

Until last week when you suddenly stopped spending time with him at all. If he even came into the same room to talk to one of the other ninja you would look right at him and bolt, dropping whatever task you'd been doing. At the very least spending all that time in your own room couldn't be doing any wonders for your training. But more importantly he was worried he'd said something that upset you. Being a nindroid he didn't pick up on all social cues so maybe he'd taken something too far not realizing it made you uncomfortable and now you didn't want to be anywhere near him.

So here he stood, in front of your door. He knocked "_____ may I come in? I wanted to talk to you." there was scrambling on the other side of the door, he waited for nearly four minutes before you finally opened it. It was hard not to notice your eyes were still quite red and puffy.

"Hey Zane, need something?" you asked quietly, you wouldn't make eye contact with him anymore.  
"Yes, I wanted to know if you were feeling alright. You haven't been at training for a few days and-" _I notice you refuse to speak to me now_ remained unsaid as you quickly cut him off  
"Oh yeah, just feeling sick, no big deal. If you could, please just leave."  
"Okay, I only wanted to check up on you. I worried I said something...upsetting."

You stopped to turn back around "No. No, you just–come in for a second" you said opening the door and walking back to your bed. You motioned to a chair nearby and Zane sat "Look it's nothing important. It's my problem, you don't need to worry about it. I just...I worry a lot."  
Zane cocked his head to the side "You are my good friend, all my friend's problems are my problems."

The last thing he expected was for you to snort at what he said. _That was not a joke?_ "What was funny?"  
"What you said, about me being your friend. Look Zane, you have friends and I'm _not_ one of them. I don't matter like they do."  
"_____, what are you saying? Of course you are. I would never lie about something like that. I care very much about your wellbeing and...about...you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means, I'd like to be more than a friend. If you'd have me." he reached out for your hand but you quickly moved it away, instead surging forward to hug him "is, that a yes?" he felt your shoulders shaking and wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back in quiet acknowledgment.

After a while you finally let him go and wiped your eyes "I'm sorry. I just, do this thing with friendships where after a while I just assume they're sick of me and then distance myself from them so I'm not...getting in their way. By wanting to hang around." Zane's gaze softened. "Yes, by the way. I've liked you for a while but, just assumed it was one-sided." 

He gave you a kiss on the cheek "__. Never doubt your worth. I know, it's hard. I've had many days I questioned my own worth to the team. But they always reassured me how much they care. Just as I know they would for you if you ever told them." You smiled at him, it was small, but he knew it was there, and genuine.  
"I'll work on it." you said through a sniffle. "Do you want to stay here a while?" you motioned to the bed again and Zane got up to sit down next to you, wordlessly laying his head on your shoulder and the two of you just sat together in silence.

For the first time in a long time, you felt at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> So reader insert isn't a thing that I typically write but??? I'unno I'm just really Big Gay for Zane. He's such a sweet boy, too much love for my husband in my heart.
> 
> It's funny there's a lot of Ninjago fic I've been working on and been unable to finish but I cranked this out in like under an hour, the duality of man ig. This is also partly happening because there's just not that many gender-neutral reader inserts and like!! Folks, not everyone's a girl.
> 
> I've got more Ninjago wips and hopefully I finish some of them so sorry but you're gonna be dealing with me for a while.


End file.
